omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost (Creepypasta)
Character Synopsis Ghost is the main antagonist of Pokémon Black, a possible fake copy of Pokémon Red and Blue. The events of Pokémon Black are described in the story "Pokémon Creepy Black". Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Creepypasta Name: Ghost Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Glitch Pokémon, Ghost Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fear Manipulation (One who encounters Ghost will be struck down with extreme fear, to the extend where they are fearful to even attack), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulaiton (Ghosts naturally have the ability “Curse”, which instantly kill off foes when used), Reality Warping (Can distort and heavily damage reality, leading up to the destruction of reality itself), Information Manipulation (Affects the data of the game on numerous instances. Freely controls the information that makes up the game world), Existence Erasure (Capable of making random Pokémon disappear without any traces of them being left. Can remove save files from reality), Time Manipulation (Progressed time to the extend where his trainer are now elderly and brittle), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by changes that has occured in time), Sound Manipulation (Can cause medley’s to loop continuously to drive beings mad), 4th Wall Awareness (Knows the players Username), Non-Corporeal (Ghost is nothing but a spirit without a physical form), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 7; Ghost lies outside of both Life and Death, not even being considered any type of Pokemon. In addition, it’s already undead due to being ghost), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; survives the destruction of the entire game world, and can actively reform itself at the start of the time), Possession (Capable of taking control over other entities), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Was responsible for the collapse and destruction of the entire Pokemon game world, of which is it's own personal universe that also contains several alternate Timelines, of which are also Save Files. Can corrupt and alter the entire Pokemon game world several times) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Collapsed the entire Pokemon game world multiple times and restarted it. Can effect the entire game world and even it's alternate Timelines, aka Timelines) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(It can't be damaged by any Pokémon through its Empathic Manipulation and Non-Corporeality;was also able to survive the destruction of the entire game) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Warped and restarted the entire Pokemon game world, of which is an entire universe along with alternate timelines, of which are Save Files) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ghost is enigmatic and manipulative, and tricks the player (and in turn the metafictional trainer) into using the easy methods of progression, even though they are filled with murder and cruelty. It shows no qualms about killing, and does it without hesitation or mercy.) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: * “Curse“: '''Ghost can learn an ability called Curse, which initially causes the user to lose half of its HP to afflict a curse on the target. However Ghost’s variation is much more deadly, as it can instantly kill off those who are effect it or even merely hear it. In addition, those killed by it will potentially be erased Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Internet Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Category:Reality Warpers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Possession Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fear Users Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Sound Users Category:Time Bender Category:Madness Inducers Category:Tier 2